Paige Scavo
Paige Scavo is the youngest child of Tom and Lynette Scavo. She was born on-screen during the sixth season finale, delivered by a notorious serial-killer who was holding her mom captive. She was supposed to be born along with her twin brother Patrick, but the latter became a miscarriage. Biography 'Before birth' Lynette thinks her cancer has returned in the fifth season finale, and goes to the doctor to find that it's not cancer, but that she is pregnant with a second set of twins. She is surprised because she did not expect this and told Tom, who was planning on going back to college at the time. The morning after Lynette finds out that she is pregnant, she sits in the kitchen eating cereal. When Tom enters and asks what he smells, Lynette says that it is her despair. Lynette tells him that when their unborn twins finish high school they will be in their 60s. Later, while Lynette is getting an ultrasound, she doesn't seem excited about seeing her babies. When the doctor exits, Tom asks her why. She says it is because she doesn't love her children, to which Tom gets angry. He tells her that when the babies are born, she will love them the same as all her others. Lynette eventually confides in her friend Susan that she does not want her babies and is considering terminating the pregnancy. Susan tells Lynette that children are the best possible gift that you could get which persuades Lynette to keep the twins. However, she must conceal her pregnancy from the the Solis family, in order to hold on to a promotion at Carlos' company, which leads to some complications when her cover is blown, and their feud is only solved when Lynette saves their daughter Celia's life during the local holiday block party, which is stopped cold by a small plane crashing down on the lane. The injuries sustained by Lynette lead her to realize, at the hospital, that something might be wrong with the babies, and when she gets checked out, she is warned by her doctor that there is strange abnormality occurring with one of their unborn twins, as indicated from her ultrasound. The doctor diagnoses that, because of the damage that has been done to the mother during her pre-natal stages, chances are that the endangered child will most likely grow up with some sort of disability; which kind, however, is left uncertain until surgeons are able to properly investigate the fetal anomaly. After the surgery, Lynette wakes up to find her husband by her side. He tenderly informs her that the surgeons were unable to save "Patrick", one of the twins. However, Tom reassures his wife that the other surviving twin is still alive and growing strongly. The surviving twin is Paige. The death of Patrick takes a big toll on the Scavo couple, and Lynette once admits to Tom that it'll be awful to look at one baby and always wonder why there aren't two. In the episode "The Chase", Tom tells Lynette he'd like to name their forthcoming child "Patricia", but Lynette says she's settled on "Polly", as she wants to honor her aunt. In that same episode, the Scavo couple forgets their daughter Penny's birthday, and then screw up the commemoration, particularly when Lynette reveals a birthday cake with the name "Polly" written in it: she'd given the wrong name to the bakers. This leads Penny to run away the next day, and check into a hotel using her parents' credit card. Lynette meets with her daughter there, and Penny confides in her that she hates how her mom is pregnant again, and Lynette realizes it's because she won't be the "baby" anymore. Lynette soothes her by saying that this new pregnancy will work to their advantage, because there will be more women around the house than men soon enough, and thus they will rule over the guys. 'The birth' In "The Ballad of Booth", Lynette realizes that her protegé, Eddie Orlofsky, murdered his own mother (and later finds out he is the serial strangler), and therefore he takes her hostage in his own house. In the sixth season finale, Lynette goes into labor whilst being held captive by Eddie. He agrees to take her to the hospital and leave her there on her own, but Tom shows up, believing his wife had left their house the night before, and stands in the doorstep apologizing to Lynette from outside the house. Eddie has to keep her quiet, pressing his hand against her mouth, and Lynette's contractions begin. When Tom finally leaves, Lynette tells Eddie she's having the baby right there and then, and he needs to help her deliver it. Eddie is reluctant to, mostly because he is grossed out, but when he finally helps her, he notices that the baby is turning blue because the umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck. Lynette becomes worried, and tells him to hook the cord with his finger and unwrap it, and although Eddie says at first that he can't, Lynette convinces him by saying that it is his chance to save a human life, rather than taking one. Eddie does so, and Lynette finishes delivering the baby. He wraps Paige in a towell, and hands her to the mother. Afterwards, a moved Eddie agrees to turn himself in, as long as Lynette calls the police for him. As she does this, she asks him to hold the baby, and he does. 'Season 7' In season 7, Tom develops male post-partum depression, a serious condition which his wife ridicules. When he is prescribed medical marijuana by a hollistic doctor, Lynette isn't too pleased when it appears to her as though her husband isn't taking the situation seriously, and so she switches his marijuana with oregano, and he doesn't even notice it. While on a (fake) "trip", Tom grows happier, learning to appreciate the things he has, including his newborn daughter Paige, something Lynette uses to convince him that that's a better way of coping with his sadness and ultimately overcoming it, and this advice works for him. In the episode "The Thing That Counts is What's Inside", Penny offers to take care of Paige after seeing that Lynette is very busy and needs help. Lynette takes advantage of Penny's help and one day she goes jogging while she leaves Paige to Penny even though Penny told her that she has a test that day and must hurry to catch the school bus. Later, Lynette arrives at home and finds no one in it, so she hurries to Penny's school where she is called to the principal. The principal tells her that Penny even took the baby monitor before she went to sleep and got up earlier to feed her baby sister, and as a result she is exhausted. Lynette talks to Penny and finds out that she loves it when Lynette spends more time with her, so she tells Tom to hire a nanny so she can be the mom she used to be. This leads to him asking his mother to come over and help them take care of the baby. In "A Humiliating Business", Susan Delfino, Lynette's best friend, is excited to come to work for Lynette and Renee Perry and help them with their new interior design business... until she learns the help she needs to provide is taking care of baby Paige while Lynette and Renee work together. Susan later admits to Lynette she thought the job they needed her for was as a part of their design team, and she was shocked and saddened to learn it was to be a baby-sitter, and even more saddened because she couldn't afford to refuse it. Lynette is horrified as she had no idea, and feels terrible, but they make amends easily. In the following episode, it is revealed Lynette has been trying to sleep train baby Paige, allowing her to become more independent. However, Susan, the nanny, is reluctant to let the little girl cry herself to sleep, and strongly disagrees with Lynette's tactic. This drives a wedge between them, because Lynette is technically Susan's boss. During the Thanksgiving get-together, Susan overhears Paige crying down the street, and heads on over to the Scavo household to calm her down. Once Lynette realizes what Susan has been up to, she becomes angered, and Susan quits her job, which is a reaction her friend considers to be quite extreme. Susan explains that because her husband Mike is away, her son has been crying himself to sleep every night, and then she cries because he is crying, and therefore there is too much crying going on in her life and she can't stand to be around a crying Paige. In the following episode, as Susan takes Paige out for a stroll, Lynette has to part with the baby's onesies because she's outgrown them and she'll give them to an impregnated friend. This makes Lynette very emotional, as she is saying goodbye to her last onesies (Lynette can't have any more kids because she had her tubes tied). In "Searching", Renee goes over to help Lynette clear out Porter and Preston's room. Lynette is emotional and explains that Renee wouldn't understand because she never had children. She suggests that raising kids is the most meaningful thing she has ever done. The next day, Renee arrives at Lynette's house and announces that she wants a baby. She explains that she wants meaning in her life and has already made an appointment at an adoption agency. Lynette has doubts and suggests that Renee isn't good at sacrifices or compromise. She says that Renee should babysit Paige for an evening as a test run and Renee agrees. Later, Lynette and Tom go to a fancy restaurant while Renee looks after Paige but are shocked when they see that Renee has come to the same venue on a date and has brought the baby. When Lynette sees her handing over Paige to a waitress, she rushes over to find out what's going on. The waitress reveals that Renee paid her $100 to try to calm Paige down and Lynette offers her $200. The waitress returns to Renee's table and claims that she gave Paige to a busboy because she had orders backing up. She adds that she doesn't know where the busboy has gone and suggests he could have finished his shift. Renee panics and starts yelling at diners, asking if they have seen the baby. Eventually, she discovers Lynette and Tom standing with Paige. She apologises for bringing Paige, but explains that her date called and is only in town for one night. Lynette tells her that being a mother means making sacrifices and Renee knows nothing about that. The next day, Renee comes over to apologise and admits that she is not cut out to be a mother. She confesses that she feels alone but Lynette tells her that she'll find something to fill her life and will be glad she didn't have children. Later in the season, after several ongoing feuds, Lynette and Tom decide to separate, and are forced with the imminence of having to tell their kids about the state of their relationship. 'Season 8' In the eighth season premiere, Tom has been sleeping in Bree Van de Kamp's office, trying to keep from his kids the fact that he and his wife have separated. However, by the end of the episode, the Scavo couple decides to come clean to Paige's siblings, Parker and Penny. Afterwards, Tom moves out, and Lynette is left at their house with the kids, including baby Paige. After Tom gets a new girlfriend, Jane, Lynette asks her to "back off" from him, saying that they are still married and they have five kids together, one of them a baby, so she isn't just gonna give up on their relationship. Trivia *Paige's first appearance was in the ultrasound seen in the sixth season premiere, along with his twin brother Patrick. *Paige's name wasn't revealed to the audience until the episode "Truly Content" aired. *Lynette said in season 6 she wanted Paige to be named Polly. However, in a flashback shown in the second season finale, she didn't want Penny to be given that name because she didn't like it. *She and her brother Patrick would had been the second set of twins Tom and Lynette would have. Category:Children Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season 7 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Daughter of a main character Category:Lynette's family Category:Wisteria Lane residents